Lips of An Angel
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad gets a call from a panicked Sonny needing help. One-Shot. Implied Channy


A/N I was bored and this song was on repeat.

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the song Lips of an Angel. At least not legally.**

Lips Of An Angel

Chad and Portlyn were sitting in his dressing room watching a movie. The two had started dating because the publicity always asked if they were so the two had given in. Although Portlyn had been excited at the idea of her and Chad dating Chad had been a little less then enthusiastic. When movie was at the point when Portlyn was hanging onto every word and Chad was falling asleep his phone rang.

"Port can you let me up?" Chad asked looking at Portlyn who had her legs across his lap. She moved them without bothering to take her eyes away from the screen. Chad got up and went to the other side of the room incase it was an important call.

"Yo CDC here. What do you want?" Chad said into the phone.

"_Chad cut it out."_ He heard the voice of Sonny Monroe say. It sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked, his voice full of concern.

"_Something happened. Can you please come pick me up?"_ Now Chad was really worried. Sonny wouldn't have called him unless it was an emergency.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"_The corner of Starlight Blvd and Pearl Street. Please hurry."_ Sonny's voice was cracking.

"I'll be right there. Don't get off the phone." Chad told her as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch. This got Portlyn's attention.

"Chad where are you going?" She asked.

"_Chad was that Portlyn? Do you want me to call someone else?"_ Sonny sniffled.

"Portlyn there's an emergency, stay here." Chad told his girlfriend. "Sonny don't you dare hang up." He told the crying girl over the phone. He quickly walked out of the room and once in the hall broke into a full run.

"Sonny, please tell me what happened." He begged. Whatever or whoever made Sonny cry was going to pay.

"_I don't want to talk about it. Just get here quickly."_ Sonny said as Chad finally reached his car. He jumped in and started the car. Since it was late he didn't have to worry about hitting any other cars as he raced out of the lot.

"Well then keep talking. What happened over at So Random today?" Chad asked. As long as Sonny kept talking he knew she was okay, that was all he was concerned about.

"_The usual. Nico and Grady came up with a plan to get girls. Tawni talked about Tawni Town for an hour straight. And Zora was hiding in the vents, no one saw her all day." _Sonny said. She seemed happy that Chad stopped asking what happened.

"Umm…What's Tawni Town?" He asked just trying to keep the conversation going. He was stuck at a red light and was considering risking a ticket by just going through.

"_Tawni's version of the perfect place. Are you almost here?"_ She sounded scared again.

"Two minutes at the most." Chad said as the light changed to green. He sped off down Starlight Blvd.

"_Chad I think he's coming please hurry."_ Chad hit the gas peddle. He didn't like the idea of some guy going after Sonny.

"Okay I'm at the corner. Where are you?" Chad asked into the phone. No sooner had he said this then Sonny came running towards his car. When she sat down in the car Chad examined her seeing if anything was wrong. She looked like she was physically all right. Except for the fact that her eyes were red, puffy, and her face was tear stained.

"Chad please get going. I think he might be around here." Sonny said. As Chad drove off he decided to find out what happened.

"Sonny, who has you so freaked out? Just tell me everything." Chad said. Sonny just looked at the ground like she was ashamed. Chad reached over and took her hand in his, starting to rub soothing circles with his thumb. When Sonny looked up Chad gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath.

"Well I'm not proud of this. But James called me yesterday. He said that he wanted to try going out again and he apologized for being such a jerk last time. In a moment of stupidity I agreed. It was fine at first. We went for dinner and a movie. Then when he said he was going to take me home he took a detour, to make-out point." Chad's hand that was on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. Sonny noticed and looked back at the ground before continuing. "I told him to just take me home. But he said that this is how he always finishes a date. Then he grabbed my shoulders and practically shoved his tongue down my throat. I pushed him away and slapped him before getting out of the car and running. That's when I called you and well you know the rest." To say Chad was mad would be putting it mildly. How dare that jerk force himself onto the lips of Chad's Angel.

"Thank God you called me. I was at the studio. Your friends probably would have gotten here to late." Chad said through clenched teeth.

"By the way Chad, I'm sorry I dragged you away from Portlyn." Sonny told him.

"Don't worry about it. Your more important then her anyway." Chad said before he realized what just came out of his mouth. "I mean that your situation was more important then watching a movie with Portlyn." He corrected himself. As the two pulled into the parking lot of the studio Chad thought about what he had originally said.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said when they were parked.

"Yeah Chad?"

"I take back what I said. You are way more important then Portlyn." Chad stretched over and gave Sonny a small peck on the cheek before exiting the car.

**A/N Good? Bad? Should I stop writing all my fanfiction at midnight? Review Please. **


End file.
